New kid on the block
by 4th RowdyRuff Boy Z
Summary: When the son of Gohan's old friend meets Pan and Bra, some crazy adventures will happen.  Maybe PanXOC...Chapter 2 up!
1. The sparring match

A/N: So…this is the new story I've been working on, it features one of my OC's named Negatibu (he grown up now!) and if you want to know more about him, check my profile (honestly, he's in a story that I've not finished yet! -_-) and a new OC…so yeah…enjoy! (Pan, and Bra are 11 in this, but Bra is not in this chapter)

It was a sunny morning when Gohan heard a knock at his door, "I'll get it!" Videl shouted from another room, "Hello, do I know you?" she said as she seen who it was behind the door, "I'm looking for Gohan." the man said, he had long, gold hair, piercing blue eyes, and wore a coat and jeans, "Gohan, it's for you!" Videl shouted to Gohan, who was in the other room. "Hello," Gohan greeted the man kindly, "Do I know you?" the man laughed, "My friend, it's been so long, I'm Negatibu." "Negatibu!" Gohan yelled happily to him, "Come in, come in, what brings you here?" Gohan asked happily, "I was around, and heard you were married so I thought I'd stop by, and introduce you to my son." a small boy, who looked about 11 and almost just like Negatibu, except his eyes were green, his hair was longer, and he wore a large black sweatshirt and blue jeans said "Hi." quietly. "Gohan, may I please speak with you in the other room?" Negatibu asked politely, "Of course." said Gohan, they both walked in the other room "Your son is a chip off the old block, his mom must be so proud." Gohan said kindly, Negatibu took in a deep breath and sighed quietly, "His mom is dead, she died last year." "Oh my god, Negatibu, I'm so sorry," Gohan said solemnly, "What is his name." Negatibu looked at him, "Jace." he said quietly. They both walked back in the living room where Videl and Jace sat, "Dad, who was at the door?" Pan said coming down the stairs, "Who are they?" Pan asked pointing at Negatibu and Jace, "Pan, this is my old friend, Negatibu, and his son, Jace." Gohan said, "Your daughter?" Negatibu asked, "Yes." Gohan replied bluntly, Jace had his head down, looking at the floor. "Pan, can you and Jace go play while me and Negatibu talk." Gohan said, "Go on Jace." Negatibu said as he patted his son on the back, Jace stood up and walked toward Pan, they both went upstairs to Pan's room.

Pan's room…

Jace and Pan sat on the floor of Pan's room, there had been at least five minutes of silence, "Do you like to spar?" Pan asked, "Yeah," Jace said quietly, "But I've not sparred in about a year." Pan stood up, as did Jace, "Then let's see how good you are." Pan said as she went outside, and Jace followed.

Outside…

(I suck at fight scenes)

Pan and Jace stood about 20 feet away from each other, Pan flew towards Jace, lunging a punch at his stomach, which he grabbed, he then slung Pan to the side, Pan flew at him again, this time landing a punch on his stomach, causing him to fly up in the air. Jace landed on the ground extremely hard, causing him to let out a sharp gasp of pain, he jumped up and Pan then began to fling a barrage of punches at him, he easily dodged them, until Pan hit him in the face with one, causing him to fly back. Jace stood up and said, "I'm gonna need an edge." he took off his sweatshirt, revealing he had on a navy blue shirt on underneath, and began to charge his energy, until it formed a dark aura around him, "So we're playing that game." Pan said as she began to charge her energy until it formed a gold aura around her. They both kept charging until Pan had to stop, because it hurt her, Jace started to look different, his eyes turned black, and his hair stood straight up, he only looked like this for a few seconds, until he stopped charging, and went back to normal, he fell to his knees, "You win." he said, out of energy to fight, "That was fun." Pan said as she helped Jace up on his feet. "Time to go Jace." Negatibu said as he walked towards Jace, "Okay." Jace said as he put his sweatshirt on, "Dad, can Jace come back tomorrow?" Pan asked Gohan, "Is it okay with you?" he asked Negatibu and Jace, "Sure." Negatibu said, and thy left, "Did my eyes deceive me?" thought Negatibu, "Did Jace smile? That's the first time since his mom died…"

A/N: There it is, sorry it sucked, but tell me what you think, and yes, Negatibu is in a DBZ story I'm working on, and when I get 2 reviews, I'll update…BYE! (And Bra will be in the next chapter)


	2. An explanation, and a solution!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story and the word "Negatibu" is supposed to mean negative, you'll find out why I named him that later! Enjoy! (Pan and Bra are 11 in this story!)

The next day at Gohan's house…

There was a knock at the door, and Pan answered it, "Hi Jace." Pan greeted kindly, "Hey Pan." Jace replied as they both walked outside, "Want to spar?" Pan asked, "I don't know, I'm still pretty sore from yesterday…" They both laughed, and thought about what else they could do, then Pan had an idea, "Want to go meet my friend Bra?" Jace looked at her, then said, "Okay!" with a charming smile, "Dad, me and Jace are flying to Capsule Corp!" Pan yelled to Gohan, "Okay!" he replied from inside the house. "Let's go!" Pan said to Jace, and they both started flying to Capsule Corp. When they arrived, they seen Bra standing outside the doors of Capsule Corp. "Hi Bra!" Pan said Kindly, "Hey," Bra replied back, "Who's that kid?" she asked, "That's Jace," Pan said pointing at Jace, "And he's a really good fighter, but," they walked away from Jace, who was utterly lost in thought, "Yesterday when we were fighting, he transformed, but only for a few seconds." Pan told Bra, "What did he turn into, a super saiyan?" Bra asked, "No," Pan said, "His hair stood up, and was white, and his eyes were black." Bra stared at Jace, who snapped out of his absence of mind, he walked over to Pan and Bra, and Bra, without thinking, asked, "What are you?" Jace, who Pan thought would be a little offended by the question, laughed, "I'm…well I'm half negative saiyan, my dad is a negative saiyan, we lived in the nega-verse for awhile, but it was horrible, and corrupt, so we found out we could come back here, my dad lived here years ago, and so here we are." Jace said, but Pan and Bra could tell he was leaving part of the story out, but they thought they wouldn't trouble him, "And the transformation?" Pan asked, "Super negative saiyan," Jace said, "but I can only hold it for a few seconds, do you have super transformations?" They both stared at him, then Bra said, "We've tried, but we've failed." Pan suddenly yelled, "I know how we all can unlock our super transformations!" "How" Jace and Bra asked in unison…

A/N: There it is, and yes, it's short, but I don't have much time on my hands, and please R&R only 1 review and I'll update!


End file.
